Constante, solitaria, sorprendente Navidad
by Nagareboshi.oO
Summary: Todos enfocamos la Navidad de una manera diferente. Algunas veces se sucede exactamente como la imaginamos, y otras, sin embargo, alguien consigue sorprender hasta a quien siempre se jacta de saberlo todo. Pre-slash. Johnlock.


**Título: **Constante, sorprendente, solitaria Navidad

**Autora:** Nagareboshi

**Pareja: **Sherlock/John

**Rating**: K

**Palabras**: 5.150

**Beta-Reader**: Nadie, así que todas las faltas serán mías.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece (salvo la historia, claro) y no cobro un céntimo por utilizar ni los personajes ni los escenarios.

**Notas: **no sé exactamente qué esperaba de la historia cuando comencé a escribirla y estoy positivamente segura de que no era ni parecido a esto, pero así terminó así que así se queda :)

* * *

**Constante, solitaria, sorprendente Navidad**

_**Greg. Scotland Yard. Un mes antes de Navidad.**_

Cuando Donovan y Anderson abandonan al fin su despacho, Greg sigue manteniendo la misma pose– mirada seria, espalda y cabeza erguidas- varios segundos más: los suficientes como para asegurarse de que finalmente parece ser libre durante al menos unos minutos. No más órdenes que dar, papeles que firmar ni decisiones que tomar, y sólo entonces Greg se permite bajar la guardia y dejar que los últimos meses tomen las riendas de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos ya no reflejan dureza sino un cansancio que habla mucho más allá del físico, y su postura pierde toda su profesional rigidez cuando Greg se escurre ligeramente en el asiento para proporcionarles a sus agarrotados músculos el descanso que le llevan exigiendo desde que cambió la comodidad de su cama por el suplicio de su sofá varias semanas atrás.

Paseando cansadamente la vista por su desordenado escritorio, sus ojos se detienen en el pequeño calendario en el que ya sólo repara cuando tiene que fechar algún informe.

25 de noviembre.

Sin poder evitarlo, un suspiro derrotado escapa de sus labios y Greg se lleva las manos al rostro en un gesto casi inconsciente, obligándose a no pensar demasiado en lo que sabe que está por llegar. En Navidad es cuando los asesinos deciden celebrar a su manera, y sus regalos para todos – _para él_- son cuerpos desperdigados por todo Londres.

Greg quiere pensar que este año será diferente. Que, para variar, su trabajo le permitirá disfrutar al fin de unas vacaciones normales y su mujer y él podrán aprovechar ese fin de semana que tienen programado a Dorset para intentar arreglar una vez más – y ya perdió la cuenta- un matrimonio al que su mujer se aferra por conveniencia y él porque tiene miedo de lo que puede esperarle a un hombre que acaricia la cincuentena y que no ha conocido otra cosa en diecisiete años, pero que ambos saben abocado al fracaso.

Tal vez, a lo que Greg se aferra en realidad es al recuerdo de lo que una vez fue. A los primeros años, cuando a pesar de saber que siempre estaría en segundo lugar por culpa de su trabajo ella siempre estaba ahí para él, esperándole con esa sonrisa imperturbable a la que Greg se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas para no perder lo único que le alejaba cada día de una realidad de sangre, dolor y maldad que jamás llegaría a comprender.

Ella era lo único que le mantenía cuerdo en un mundo de locos, y Greg se pregunta cuándo exactamente dejó de programar escapadas románticas para demostrarle lo agradecido que estaba y lo mucho que la amaba, para empezar a hacerlo como última y desesperada solución a su fallido matrimonio.

También se pregunta, claro, cuándo comenzó a pensar que si las cosas no llegaban a solucionarse la separación le dolería mucho menos de lo que hubiese esperado, pero sospecha que fue en el mismo momento en el que olió en su ropa la primera de otras muchas colonias de hombre que vendrían.

Cuando el teléfono suena, Greg se yergue instantáneamente en la silla como si la persona al otro lado de la línea pudiera verle de alguna forma, y descuelga con el "Lestrade" más potente que es capaz de conseguir en ese momento mientras piensa en la cena fría que le espera cuando regrese a casa a saber a qué hora del trabajo, en otra noche dando vueltas en el sofá intentando inútilmente conseguir una postura cómoda, y en escapadas románticas que pudieron haber sido y nunca fueron.

Greg quiere pensar que este año será diferente, pero es más realista que eso.

_**Sra. Hudson. 221A Baker Street. **__**Tres semanas antes de Navidad.**_

A la señora Hudson le gusta la Navidad.

Le gusta, porque es de esas personas que acogen con los brazos abiertos el espíritu navideño y no deja que se escape hasta que no es estrictamente necesario, muchos días después de que la festividad como tal haya terminado.

Le gusta porque ve a niños ilusionados, a padres felices y más gente que nunca llenando de vida las calles.

Le gusta, sobre todo, porque las luces consiguen que no se sienta tan sola.

Por eso no le importa que aún falten varias semanas para que lleguen las fechas, ni que la mayoría de los comercios sigan con sus fachadas y escaparates tan oscuros y sobrios como siempre. Es en lo último en lo que piensa mientras se dirige a su pequeño trastero y se hace con algo de dificultad con las dos cajas que tiene perfectamente localizadas; después de todo, llevan teniendo su propio rincón desde hace años y la Señora Hudson sabe que ni por un despiste pudo haberlas movido de allí.

Cuando las abre, acaricia con cuidado las pequeñas bombillas antes de comenzar a limpiarlas con un trapo una a una con el mismo cuidado con el que una reina trataría sus joyas más preciadas. En su cabeza, mientras tanto, va dibujando patrones sobre cómo y dónde colocarlas este año. Unas pocas en la puerta del edificio, por supuesto, para que le recuerden aún desde la calle lo que le espera al llegar a casa. También en las escaleras, claro, para que las brillantes hileras iluminen el camino hasta su apartamento. En el pequeño árbol en el que nunca hay regalos –después de todo no es como si tuviera a nadie que pudiera hacérselos-, cómo no. Unas pocas más decorando la sala para que hagan compañía a las del árbol, y las últimas, las más especiales, en su habitación, para que le hagan compañía a ella.

Para que alejen las sombras que la asustan más días de los que no, y la anclen a la realidad cuando se despierte completamente desorientada de alguna pesadilla. Para que sus titileos sustituyan las risas de la familia que no tiene, y sus colores pinten, aunque sea por unos días, su solitario corazón.

Cuando el repentino estruendo de una ráfaga de disparos la hace brincar del susto, la Señora Hudson mira hacia el techo con gesto acusador, como si el hombre allí arriba pudiera sentir su mirada a través de la sólida pared.

Cuando vuelve a bajar la vista hacia sus manos – que en ese instante sostienen una fila de luces blancas – una sonrisa medio resignada y totalmente incontenible baila en sus labios.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez aparte esas luces especiales para subírselas a Sherlock y al buen doctor y que puedan decorar también su apartamento. Después de todo algo le dice que este año, por primera vez en muchos, no se sentirá tan sola.

A la señora Hudson le gusta la Navidad.

_**Sherlock. Morgue del Hospital St. Bart's. Quince días antes de Navidad.**_

En el momento en el que Sherlock atraviesa la puerta y lo primero en lo que repara es en la miniatura de árbol situada en la mesa más cercana a donde usualmente trabaja, no puede evitar bufar su disconformidad: debería haber sabido que ni siquiera allí podría librarse de tanta y totalmente innecesaria parafernalia.

Y no es que a Sherlock no le gustase la Navidad. Las fechas en sí le resultaban tan indiferentes como el resto de las que llenaban el calendario, pero eso era mucho más de lo que podía decir respecto a _todo_lo que traía consigo dicha festividad y que era la verdadera causa por la que se encontraba mirando el árbol – o por la que cada día miraba las luces que les había llevado la señora Hudson y que John se empeñaba en encender cada día – como si representaran todos los males del mundo. La hipocresía de las personas que se creían repentinamente menos mezquinas, la cegadora fastuosidad de su constante y sobria Londres… los únicos momentos en los que aplaudía el escandaloso bullicio era cuando los villancicos se veían interrumpidos por sirenas, y Sherlock no siente ningún tipo de remordimiento por no compartir la festiva alegría que parecía poseer a todos a su alrededor.

Después de todo, no es como si recordara haber tenido jamás otro tipo de actitud respecto a la Navidad, porque Sherlock había aprendido demasiado pronto lo que aquellas fechas significaban.

Significaban vestimentas incómodas que su madre les obligaba a llevar, un sinfín de rostros desconocidos con los que debía comportarse, visitas y más visitas de personajes a cuál más absurdo a los que debía soportar durante horas en estoica postura, y miradas glaciares de su padre que no dejaban de recordarle que más le valía ser cortés y que pobre de él como leyera algo sobre la vida de algún invitado y tuviera el poco tino de decidir compartirlo en alto – y esto último Sherlock había tenido que aprenderlo por las malas-.

También había aprendido por las malas que en un colegio donde lo único que importa son el apellido y las apariencias, lo último que les preocupa a tus autodenominados "amigos" es celebrar la Navidad contigo – porque se olvidan por completo de ti en el instante en el que te pierden de vista-, y que cuando eres un drogadicto, ni sabes en qué día vives – por lo que tampoco eres consciente de que sea alguna festividad importante- ni la única persona a la que le importas – Mycroft- te lo recuerda porque está demasiado ocupado agradeciendo una vez más no haberte encontrado muerto.

Así que, ¿por qué iba a comenzar a importarle a esas alturas la Navidad? ¿Qué tenía de diferente respecto a las que había vivido en una casa a la que jamás había considerado su hogar, escuelas en la que la gente se le acercaba solamente para añadir un muesca más en su escala de popularidad y mendigos de rostros borrosos con los que no tenía nada en común salvo el haber terminado en el mismo lugar?

Cuando siente la vibración en su bolsillo y extrae el teléfono para abrir el mensaje – moviendo sus dedos sobre las pequeñas teclas con la misma precisión quirúrgica con la que lo hace todo-, Sherlock se asegura de que la expresión de su rostro permanece inamovible, la ligera sonrisa y el deseo de rodar sus ojos perdiéndose antes de aparecer.

_Compra leche – JW_

Sigue sin saber si el reciente hábito de John de comenzar a firmar los mensajes como él es una manía adquirida sin darse cuenta u otra manera de meterse con él – porque, _¿por qué firmas siempre tus mensajes si ya tengo tu número guardado?_ -, pero por una vez Sherlock está dispuesto a no decir nada y a seguir actuando como si no lo hubiera notado.

_Llegaré tarde. Hay una tienda debajo de tu clínica – SH_

El pequeño árbol permanece imperturbable sobre la mesa, y Sherlock se obliga a alejar el traicionero pensamiento de que tal vez esas Navidades sí sean diferentes después de todo.

_**Molly. En un taxi, King Street esquina Garrick Street. **__**Doce días antes de Navidad.**_

Molly observa por la ventanilla.

Ve las calles iluminadas y cómo la perpetuamente gris Londres se viste de gala para celebrar junto a sus habitantes tan señaladas fechas, intentando que la siempre presente niebla y el descorazonador frío pasen a un segundo plano.

Se fija en las tiendas - en los grandes centros y en los modestos comercios-, y no se sorprende demasiado al no ver excesiva actividad en ellos.

"_No aún,"_ piensa, porque después de todo aún faltan casi dos semanas para Navidad y Molly sabe que la gente previsora no abunda demasiado. Sabe que los días previos al veinticinco es cuando hay tanta gente llenándolo todo que uno debe armarse de paciencia antes de poner un pie fuera de casa si es que no quiere terminar volviéndose loco o peor aún, dándose por vencido antes de tiempo y regresando a casa sin ningún regalo. Demonios, hasta sabe que el veinticuatro, aún cuando no era estrictamente laboral, la mayoría de los establecimientos abrían solamente para darles una última oportunidad a los rezagados de siempre.

El taxi toma una nueva curva y una de las bolsas que descansan a su lado, la que tiene el paquete más cuidadosamente envuelto, cae contra su pierna emitiendo un sonido sordo.

Molly mira hacia la bolsa y vuelve a incorporarla con tranquilidad, esa vez dejándola totalmente apoyada contra su pierna como una firme presencia, y sujetándola contra ella con una mano que posa con suavidad sobre el paquete rojo que contiene.

Ella no es como todas esas personas que no son previsoras: sabe desde hace meses a quiénes quiere hacer regalos, y lo único que le cuesta es hacer criba entre todas las ideas que se le ocurren para cada una de esas personas hasta decidir qué regalo será el más indicado en esa ocasión.

Eso, claro, puede aplicárselo a todo el mundo excepto a cierto detective al que desea regalarle todo lo que no le ofrecería a nadie más: su cuerpo, su corazón y hasta su alma si éste se la pidiera. Lástima que dicho detective también sea el único que rechazaría cada una de esas cosas sin otorgarles un solo instante de consideración, gesto desdeñoso y mirada de hastío.

Por ese motivo ni siquiera lo intenta. Molly se conforma con comprar algo material que pueda no disgustar demasiado al hombre, y centra sus esfuerzos en pensar qué maquillaje o peinado se hará el día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el que le siga. Después de todo, sabe que el mayor – _y único_ – regalo al que ella puede aspirar de él es que una vez más algo de su aspecto llame lo suficiente su atención como para que haga algún comentario que le demuestre que tal vez, y solo tal vez, Molly Hooper no es totalmente invisible para Sherlock Holmes.

Cuando el taxi se detiene frente a su portal, Molly coge con una mano las dos bolsas que se encuentran más alejadas de ella, con la otra toma la bolsa que sigue firmemente apoyada contra su pierna- ésa que contiene el mejor regalo que pudo permitirse- y sale del coche con los bolsillos un poco más ligeros y el corazón levemente más pesado.

_**Mycroft. Club Diógenes. Una semana antes de Navidad.**_

Dándole otro trago a la copa que descansa a su lado, Mycroft pasa una nueva página del periódico que ya se aprendió de memoria esa madrugada y pretende seguir leyendo cuando sus pensamientos, en realidad, no pueden estar más alejados del nuevo conflicto entre las dos Coreas.

Un ligero sonido a su derecha hace eco en el monótono silencio del club, y Mycroft no tiene que mirar para saber que la silla del congresista Paisley acaba de arrastrarse con demasiada fuerza sobre el impoluto suelo de madera cuando éste se ha levantado al fin para, sin ninguna duda, llegar a cenar con su encantadora esposa Julie y sus mellizos de tres años.

Ese hecho le deja a solas con el ministro Smith en una sala que por norma general se encuentra permanentemente llena, y Mycroft tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por contener la exclamación desdeñosa que quiere escapar de su boca al pensar en el motivo de tan inusual situación.

La Navidad y esas aparentemente irrefrenables ganas que sentían todos de pasar la máxima cantidad de tiempo posible con sus familias.

A Mycroft se le encogería el corazón si no supiera mejor que nadie que el noventa y cinco por ciento de dichas familias eran una farsa; que Julie sabía tan bien como él que su marido mantenía un romance con su secretaria – veinte convenientes años más joven que él-, pero que ambos fingían que todo iba bien porque de ese modo ella podía conservar su privilegiada posición y él podía seguir presumiendo de familia perfecta por el bien de su imagen pública.

Que, de todos los que podían haber estado esa tarde en el club, el ministro Smith – que como cada jueves hacía tiempo para poder ir a contratar más tarde los servicios de alguna bella acompañante- y él, que no se engañaba con falsos castillos en el aire sobre inexistentes situaciones familiares idílicas, era los únicos honestos con ellos mismos y con los demás.

¿Qué podía ganar alguien como él asociándose con otra persona en busca de cualquier tipo de sentimentalismo en vez de persiguiendo la mayor cantidad de beneficio posible?

Mycroft lo había tenido muy claro desde siempre, y ahora comprendía mejor que nunca las palabras que su padre se había empeñado en repetirles a él y a Sherlock una y otra vez.

Sherlock, que parecía haber interiorizado las palabras de su progenitor como él, y que siempre pareció tomárselas incluso más en serio que Mycroft.

Sherlock, a cuya vida había llegado repentinamente y con fuerza la presencia de un doctor ex-militar que se dedicaba a cuidar de las personas con la misma serenidad y sencillez que cuando debía deshacerse de ellas; que tenía una sonrisa siempre dispuesta, palabras amables para todo el mundo y una pistola cargada siempre a mano, y que parecía desconcertar a su hermano lo suficiente como para que éste no pareciera querer ir a deshacerse de él en un tiempo cercano.

Sherlock, que repentinamente y siendo aún más socialmente inadaptado que Mycroft, tenía por primera vez a sus treinta y cuatro años un amigo –uno de verdad-, una casera que se preocupaba por él como si fuera su hijo, y un Detective Inspector en Scotland Yard que siempre parecía gruñir en las cintas de vigilancia cuando Sherlock se encontraba a su lado, pero que según los informes jamás dudaba en dar la cara por él.

Sherlock, que parecía estar olvidando a marcha lenta pero segura las palabras de su padre con las que ambos se criaron, y que parecía más centrado y sereno – _más feliz_- que nunca.

Mycroft pretende no darse cuenta de que el licor le sabe repentinamente más amargo, y pasa una nueva página sólo por si Smith está de algún modo pendiente de él.

No importaba: ya las recordaría él por ambos.

_El cariño no es una ventaja._

_**John. Maygrove Road. Cuatro días antes de Navidad.**_

Un turno en la clínica de diez horas seguidas, y John se preguntaba no por primera vez por qué le había parecido tan buena idea compaginar otro trabajo con el de ser, veinticuatro horas al día y trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año, compañero de fatigas de Sherlock; lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio era sencillamente obligar a éste a que dejara de proclamar a los cuatro vientos que no trabajaba por dinero, y algo le decía que de ese modo los problemas financieros dejarían de ser un problema en Baker Street.

Bien pensado, tal vez aún estuviera a tiempo de aceptar el dinero de Mycroft a cambio de espiar al detective…

Al girar la esquina y pasar frente a la pequeña tienda que se encuentra a pocos metros de su parada, John no puede evitar detenerse al fijarse en el objeto que le observa desde una posición privilegiada del escaparate.

Repentinamente, a John deja de importarle el cortante frío del que hasta hacía escasos segundos sólo quería huir lo más rápido posible, y finge no ser consciente de las miradas furibundas que le dirigen algunos transeúntes por haberse detenido en medio de la atestada acera en un día como aquel.

No puede evitar pensar en el nuevo juego de té que compró para la Sra. Hudson, en el portarretratos para que Sarah ponga en la mesa de su despacho y en el perfume – algo totalmente impersonal pero tampoco la conocía tanto como para saber aún sus gustos – con el que se hizo para Jeanette.

Y piensa en la persona cuyo nombre brilló en su cabeza al pasar frente al sencillo escaparate y ver la elegante bufanda.

El problema, claro, es que también piensa en lo que sabe a ciencia cierta que su compañero opina sobre esas fechas, y en que la razón por la que aún no había ningún paquete con la etiqueta 'Sherlock' en el segundo cajón de su armario era precisamente que no quería que su amigo pudiera mirar su regalo con esa expresión desinteresada y desdeñosa que no se molestaba en ocultar cuando consideraba que algo – o alguien – no eran merecedores de su tiempo.

John sabe que en el mejor de los casos –y uno más bien hipotético- Sherlock tendría uno de esos escasos momentos de lucidez social y entendería que la educación dictaba tomar el regalo y agradecerlo, aunque fuera con una de esas sonrisas falsas que John se sabía de memoria y que significaría para él lo mismo que cualquier otro probable desplante del detective.

¿Para qué molestarse entonces cuando casi con total certeza ninguno de los dos ganaría nada salvo un momento incómodo?

Retomando su camino, John deja el escaparate a su espalda y se dispone a entrar de una vez en el metro intentando alejar el frío que ahora siente con más crudeza que antes con pensamientos de la taza de té, preferiblemente hirviendo, que se preparará en cuanto llegue a casa.

Cuando ha dado exactamente dieciocho pasos, da la vuelta, deshace el poco recorrido que ha logrado desde que se detuvo, y el sonido de la pequeña campanilla se oye a duras penas en la abarrotada calle.

_**Todos. 221B Baker Street. La tarde de **__**Navidad.**_

La señora Hudson es la primera en llegar, trayendo consigo más aperitivos de los que John fue capaz de preparar en toda la tarde con la nula ayuda de Sherlock.

La nueva novia del doctor, Jeanette, aparece escasos minutos después, y Greg no deja de preguntarse en qué momento su vida social se vio reducida al punto de no tener mejor plan para pasar la Navidad que hacerlo junto a un sociópata confeso, pero pocas veces ha estado más agradecido de tener una excusa para retrasar su regreso a casa.

Cuando Molly hace al fin acto de presencia la lista de invitados está completa, y por lo tanto parece el momento oportuno para que todo se venga abajo.

"_Se acuesta con su monitor de gimnasia_," y "_Veo que tienes nuevo novio, Molly, y vas en serio_," y "_Eres muy buen novio: Sherlock Holmes es muy afortunado_."

Greg parece ausente el resto de la velada, las sonrisas de Molly se vuelven totalmente forzadas, y John deambula por el piso con cara de pocos amigos e intentando evitar las miradas de lástima que la señora Hudson no deja de dirigirle desde la marcha de Jeanette.

El siguiente en disculparse y mucho antes de lo previsto es el Detective Inspector, y Molly tarda apenas unos segundos en decidir que lo mejor que puede hacer es irse con él: en ese momento, después de lo ocurrido, prefiere sacrificar la compañía de Sherlock por unos minutos más junto a alguien que al menos siempre la trata bien.

La señora Hudson tiene la delicadeza de no mencionar el cuestionable éxito final de la tarde, y se queda lo suficiente como para tomarse una última copa y ayudar a recoger un poco – sólo un poco, porque después de todo es su casera, no su ama de llaves – antes de finalmente retirarse también y dejar solos una vez más a los dos habitantes del apartamento.

_**Sherlock y John. No nos movimos del 221B de Baker Street. Aún es Navidad.**_

John no puede creerse que Jeanette le haya dejado. Y una vez más, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Tampoco es como si lo estuviese haciendo tan mal, ¿no?

En realidad, lo que John no puede creerse es que sea su tercera ruptura en dos meses. ¿Era incapaz de mantener una relación? ¿Estaba perdiendo su atractivo? Claro que tampoco era como si él fuese el principal causante de dichas rupturas.

John no puede evitar mirar a Sherlock con rencor, y el hecho de ver a su compañero igual de tranquilo que siempre, imperturbable y ajeno a todo ya habiendo recuperado su habitual rincón en el sofá ahora que todos se habían marchado al fin, no consigue que su humor mejore precisamente.

Mordiéndose todo lo que le gustaría decirle al detective – porque sabe por experiencia que no servirá de nada-, John suspira y va a prepararse un té sólo porque necesita hacer algo que aleje aunque sea mínimamente de su mente el récord de relaciones fallidas que al parecer está intentando batir.

Mientras el agua se calienta, sus ojos se dirigen casi por inercia una vez más hacia el hombre que se encuentra en la habitación contigua y cuando John se fija en el cuello desnudo – más expuesto, y más pálido, y más _largo_ que nunca debido a su cabeza echada hacia atrás -, frunce los labios con firmeza.

Después de lo de Molly no piensa arriesgarse a darle su regalo a Sherlock: prefiere evitar sumar un ridículo a su ruptura para terminar de redondear la noche.

Cuando el té está listo al fin, no le ofrece una taza a su compañero como hace siempre – porque todo es su culpa-, y se lo bebe él solo en la cocina, intentando alejar sus pensamientos de mascotas inexistentes y asegurándose de que sus ojos no vuelven a desviarse hacia la presencia inmutable en el sofá.

Al terminárselo, John se plantea seriamente tomarse una segunda taza – porque pase lo que pase el té recién hecho siempre tiene un efecto reconfortante en él- pero tras varios momentos de indecisión opta por no seguir alargando un día que prefiere que se termine cuanto antes, y se dirige con pasos pesados hacia la escalera. Tal vez pudiera regalarle el perfume a Harry para no tener que desperdiciarlo. Y tal vez mañana pudiera esconder alguno de los experimentos de Sherlock como venganza por el poco más de orgullo que perdió esa noche principalmente por su culpa.

- John…

Inmerso como estaba en ignorarle, no repara en el detective hasta que éste se encuentra ya a su lado, y la pregunta no formulada muere en sus labios cuando ve lo que Sherlock sostiene en la mano.

John tiene que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos no le están jugando una mala pasada, y sólo cuando la mano de Sherlock comienza a retirarse ligeramente dubitativa, es capaz de reaccionar lo suficiente como para tomar el paquete que su compañero le tiende.

Por algún motivo es totalmente incapaz de mirar al detective mientras se deshace con algo de prisa del austero envoltorio – porque aún no se lo cree y tiene miedo de que el regalo se deshaga y desaparezca entre sus dedos-, pero cuando al fin tira el papel al suelo sin demasiados miramientos y logra abrir la delicada funda, John mira hacia el brillante objeto escasos segundos antes de fijar la vista en Sherlock durante lo que parece una eternidad.

- ¿Esto significa que en verdad me escuchas cuando hablo?

Y realmente es una pregunta estúpida y desde luego no lo que debería haber dicho – "Sherlock, no puedo… Esto es demasiado_… Gracias"_-, pero aún intenta asimilar que tras meses de múltiples quejas sobre su viejo fonendoscopio, ese que conservaba desde sus años de estudiante y no había tenido oportunidad de cambiar, haya uno totalmente nuevo en sus manos y uno que John sabe positivamente que no habría podido permitirse ni juntando su mísera pensión con lo poco que le pagaban en la clínica.

- Siempre te escucho cuando hablas, John.

John no quiere admitir que esas palabras acaban de hacer que algo en su interior se remueva incluso más que por el regalo, así que como se permite hacer en muy contadas ocasiones opta por la opción cobarde y sin responderle se dirige con paso rápido a su habitación para hacerse con el paquete que ya había decidido dejar que se perdiera para siempre entre su vieja ropa.

Cuando regresa, Sherlock no se ha movido del mismo punto y parece ligeramente desconcertado, y John se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que tal vez debería haber especificado que volvería enseguida. En su lugar, le tiende su regalo y espera con todas sus fuerzas ya no sólo que el detective no le haga un desprecio, sino también que ahora su obsequio no parezca demasiada poca cosa.

Sherlock no puede ocultar a tiempo la ligera expresión de sorpresa, como si realmente no esperara ningún regalo de su parte, y a John casi se le rompe un poco el corazón al pensar que por poco es así. En vez de eso, decide centrarse en el nuevo brillo que ilumina los ojos de su compañero aunque su rostro permanezca estudiadamente desinteresado como siempre, y John piensa por primera vez cuánto de su odio por la Navidad sería real, y cuánto fruto de malas experiencias.

Cuando abre la bufanda, Sherlock pasa delicadamente sus dedos por ella antes de volver la vista hacia él y dirigirle una de esas efímeras pero reales sonrisas con las que le premia en escasas ocasiones.

- Gracias, John.

Y si a John le había sorprendido la disculpa hacia Molly, no sabría explicar por qué en ese momento no lo hacía tanto el agradecimiento.

- Sí, gracias a ti – John hace un vago y nervioso gesto hacia la funda que aún no ha soltado, y cuando varios segundos después está casi seguro de que el momento se ha alargado demasiado, carraspea ligeramente y le hace a Sherlock un gesto con la cabeza como toda despedida antes de girarse y enfilar una vez más hacia su habitación, porque de pronto tiene miedo de lo que podría salir de su boca en ese momento y no está seguro de poder afrontarlo aún.

Cuando un par de horas después baja al baño, casi no repara – más por costumbre que por otra cosa – en la figura que ocupa toda la extensión del sofá, y pretende ignorarla hasta que sus ojos se detienen en la bufanda cobriza que descansa sobre cuello.

Sonriendo, John se atreve a acercarse un par de pasos. Sherlock tiene la prenda mal colocada – la mayor parte de la tela cayendo inutilizada sobre su hombro- y, aunque parece profundamente dormido, John no estira la mano para solucionarlo como sus dedos le pican por hacer.

En vez de eso se dirige de una vez al baño, y al salir ni siquiera tiene que acercarse para darse cuenta de que la bufanda ya se encuentra perfectamente colocada y envuelve la piel de Sherlock como se supone que debe hacer.

Cuando vuelve una vez más al calor de su cama, John no es consciente de que la sonrisa no se ha borrado de su rostro.

Si tiene que ser sincero, en realidad sí puede creerse que Jeanette – y Sarah, y Anna, y Elizabeth – le hayan dejado, y en ese momento no puede importarle menos porque John sospecha – lo hace casi desde el primer día, cuando le quitó la vida a un hombre por un completo desconocido- que lo que puede ganar es mucho más extraordinario que todo lo que cualquiera de ellas pudiera haberle ofrecido.

John jamás se arrepentirá, ni ese día ni ninguno de los sucesivos, de haber deshecho aquellos dieciocho pasos.

**Fin**


End file.
